


#Fictober2019 Good Omens

by snowflowerinthecity



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fictober 2019, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflowerinthecity/pseuds/snowflowerinthecity
Summary: Todos sabemos de que va esto: Serie de pequeños relatos ambientados con un concepto en especifico. Intentaré de no joderla y actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, aprovechando la cuarentena.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Dagon/Uriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Michael (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. Baile

.  
.  
.

Entendía el mecanismo de cómo funcionaba un baile. Dos personas (usualmente) compartiendo un momento muy cercano e intimo gracias al sonido que le proporcionaba al ambiente para realizar aquella coreografía, según dependiera de la situación.

Aziraphale se encontraba en su librería, repasando las ideas una y otra vez en su cabeza, atropellándose sus pensamientos entre sí e intentando de esta manera, hilar algo coherente y no morir de vergüenza de sólo pensar en el hecho de tener a dicho personaje en sus más íntimos, pero sinceros deseos. No se podría clasificar como algo “pecaminoso”, ni siquiera como vulgar, pero últimamente el ángel no podía dejar de pensar en Crowley, cuando se encontraba de compras o cuando se encontraba escuchando uno que otro vinilo de música clásica en su ya antiguo tocadiscos.

— De seguro si le comento pensará que soy un anticuado o buscará la manera de que sienta viejo, nuevamente — Suspira el ángel mientras degusta su cocoa caliente, la cual no había podido disfrutar mucho gracias a los pensamientos que florecían en su cabeza— Si no se entera no tendría que haber mayor problema, ¿no es así? Si, eso haré.

— ¿Hacer que exactamente? — Alza una de sus cejas el delgado hombre de cabellos cobrizos que se encuentras apoyado tras el respaldo del sillón de Aziraphale, manteniendo su usual semblante despreocupado, siendo todo lo contrario a como se encontraba el ángel en esos momentos, sin contar con el hecho de que casi deja un desastre con la cocoa en sus manos.

— ¡Crowley! ¿Es necesario que aparecer así? — Suspira intentando de calmar su respiración y bajar los colores de su rostro. Odiaba ser tan fácil de sorprender.

— También es un gusto verte ángel. ¿Amaneciste de malas o estoy en un mal momento?

— No es eso querido y lo sabes — Suspira apenado el ángel, sintiendo como su mirada choca con la ajena y para ser sincero, decir que los ojos de Crowley le gustaban era poco en comparación a lo fascinado que se sentía cada vez que tenía la opción de verles.

— ¿ Y que es lo que supuestamente sé? — Pregunta a escasos centímetros del ser celestial, teniendo una muy leve sonrisa en sus labios, viendo como el dorado de sus ojos podía reflejarse en la amplitud de los profundos y enigmáticos ojos azules de Zira.

— Que soy asustadizo y de que hay manera de presentarse. Supuestamente la tienda estaba cerrada. ¿Cómo lograste ingresar?—dejando la cocoa de lado decide con un chasquido arreglar el “casi” desastre que el demonio.

— Tengo mis métodos — Guiñándole el ojo a Aziraphale y generando que éste desvíe la mirada— pero ambos sabemos que estás evitando algo, ¿o me equivoco? — Tomando con suma delicadeza el mentón ajeno, intenta que nuevamente sus miradas se conecten y den paso a esa ansiada sensación que se encontraba albergado por ambas partes, pero que por el miedo de arruinar todo seguirían así, ocultas.

Negando suavemente con la cabeza, con el miedo de romper aquel momento, aquel sutil pero dulce momento, aprieta los labios generando una línea recta, maldiciendo su suerte e incapacidad de mentirle a aquel demonio.

— Nos conocemos hace más de 6000 años y ¿Ahora es cuando te da vergüenza hacer o decir algo cerca de ti? Ambos sabemos que ese barco zarpó hace milenios — Soltando una suave risa para amenizar un poco el ambiente, esperando y confiando a todo lo jodido de la humanidad que no fuese algo malo que pudiese perjudicar su inexistente relación, porque en la cabeza de Crowley ellos ya estaban casados y con 3 hijos adoptivos, hasta con gato incluido.

— Lo sé y no es eso. Es solo que — Mirando los ojos reptilianos ámbar del demonio — si te cuento de seguro te reirás y me dirás anticuado.

— ¿Es en serio Ángel? ¿Cuándo yo….. — Siendo incapaz de terminar la frase siente la mirada de Aziraphale clavarse a la suya, manteniendo una ceja alzada, aparentando disgusto ante la posible frase del otro. Crowley cuando quería podía ser una persona sarcástica y no con la intensión de lastimarlo, sino más bien con el fin de amenizar un poco las cosas, aunque muchas veces terminaba siendo todo lo contrario — Bien, te concedo el don de la duda, pero no todo el tiempo soy así y eso hasta tú lo sabes

— Es cierto, pero esto podría ser algo de lo cual te puedes reír, tal y como hiciste cuando me viste bailar el Gavotte y con tu "celular" — haciendo comilla con loa dedos para dar mayor énfasis — me grabaste sin que yo supiera para después reírte en mi cara.

— En mi defensa debo decir que era imposible para mi resistirme a la oportunidad de verte así y en segunda, ¡No es mi culpa! Te veías tan radiante y feliz. Eras como un niño pequeño en una heladería y la carne es débil — Sacando la punta de su lengua bífida mira al ángel, el cual sólo opta por entrecerrar los ojos, soltando un pequeño bufido como gesto de desaprobación ante el comentario ajeno — Serpiente escurridiza.

— En fin, ¿vas a decirme o tendré que perseguirte hasta que confieses? Ambos sabemos como terminó eso

— Cierto, y el hecho de que hubiese patos en el incidente lo hizo todo peor, aunque fue cómico — Ríe suavemente, recordando como ambos habían terminado peleando en pleno Parque Saint James a tal punto de que con tal de Crowley poder hacer que Aziraphale confiese sus verdaderas intenciones, éste terminó por perseguirle, pasando a llevar todo a su paso, incluyendo así a los patos, los cuales no se encontraban muy felices ante la decisión del demonio.

— Para ti. Dile eso a los mordiscos que recibí de esos seres endemoniados.

— Vamos querido. Tú sabe en el fondo que fue tu culpa

— Y sigues escapándote del tema

— ¡No estoy…

—Cuando quieres ser duro de cabeza si que lo eres ángel

— Y tú un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando quieres serlo

Golpe Bajo Aziraphale, golpe muy bajo

—…. Creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire. No vaya a decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir — Con orgullo en pecho sale del lugar, sin antes sentir como una mano le retiene con un leve temblor, denotando un gran miedo, siendo confirmado al momento que mira los ojos de su querido ángel, llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento

— Y-yo… Lo siento, yo no quería, yo — Balbuceando al estar completamente desorientado de sus propias emociones opta por aferrarse lo más que puede de la mano ajena, pudiendo percibir los sentimientos del pelirrojo al ver como éste toma de su mano, cargado con cosas que a simple vista no se podrían asociar con un demonio, tales como compasión o empatía, pero por sobre todo amor. Más allá está de decir que Crowley jamás cumplía con los standares como demonio y era una de las cosas que más amaba de él: su manera tan única de saber ser el mismo.

Entrelazando sus dedos contra los ajenos, logra colocar la mano ajena en su cadera, intentando de permanecer lo más firme posible, no sin antes poner el ambiente propicio para poder realizar lo que durante tanto tiempo añoro hacer con el demonio, que, en esos momentos, no tenía la valentía suficiente de emitir cualquier sonido que pudiese romper el encanto del momento.

Acortando la distancia entre los dos, comienza la coreografía del vals, teniendo la intensión de ser él quien guía a Crowley, generando gracias a ello, darle una que otra pisada al demonio, el cual solamente desea en el fondo de su ser que aquello no se trate de uno de sus sueños, ya que sabría que tarde o temprano tendría que despertar.

— Lo siento querido. Soy más torpe de lo que recordaba — Murmura apenado el ángel mientras intenta de mirar sus pies para no torturar más los pies de su querido demonio, tarea que para esos minutos parecía toda una hazaña. Malditos nervios.

— No te preocupes ángel. Vas bien, aunque mis pies piensan otra cosa

Sin evitarlo el ángel no evita soltar una risa que logra escucharse en todo el lugar, siendo sumada la risa del demonio, pudiendo ser un signo de lo aliviado que se encontraba ante tan comprometedora situación, aunque todos sabemos en el fondo que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, ya que las risas se ven prontamente detenidas cuando ambos cuerpos (por descuido de ambos seres sobrenaturales) terminan uno encima del otro, sintiendo como podrían descomponerse ahí mismo, pero es una historia que podrá leerse en otro momento


	2. 2. Vino

.  
.  
.  
Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Bueno, en realidad si, pero es mucho más fácil desviar la mirada y echarle la culpa al alcohol que asumir la responsabilidad y las posibles consecuencias, siendo todo aquello no más que la suma de toda la represión que salía a flote y si somos honesto, no era poco tiempo, ya que 6000 años no es algo menor, ¿no? O al menos eso era lo que creía el par inefable en esos momentos.

Besos, caricias bajo la ropa, además de uno que otro gemido que salía como una súplica que rogaba por ser oída sola y exclusivamente para ellos, como si se tratase de un nuevo idioma que únicamente sabrían ellos dos. Era su secreto ante todos, cielo, infierno y la humanidad misma.

Aziraphale se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. No podía negar que las manos expertas de Crowley contra su piel le hacían sentir cosas que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido, a pesar de no parecerse a nada de sus experiencias anteriores. Con Crowley todo era nuevo, vibrante, apasionado y completamente arriesgado, tal y como la personalidad del pelirrojo. El ángel deseaba repetir este momento cuántas veces pudiese, pero la culpa lo estaba aplastando como una cruz, teniéndola sobre sus hombros, figurativamente hablando, claro está. 

En lo que respecta a Crowley se podría decir que se encontraba en otro mundo. Lo único que ocupaba e inundaba la mente del demonio eran las reacciones del cuerpo ajeno, siendo completamente diferente al suyo (además de las obvias razones). Si pudiese asociar a Aziraphale con algo sería la suavidad, pero no como la que su querido ángel odiaba tanto gracias a los desagradable e innecesarios comentarios de cierto arcángel, sino más bien esa suavidad en todo lo que implicaba Aziraphale: sus movimientos, su manera de caminar y hablar, la manera en la cual trataba a todo el mundo, aún cuando la gente o ángeles no lo merecían. A los ojos de Crowley, nadie merecía recibir tanta amabilidad. Nadie era merecedor del afecto de Aziraphale. 

Muchos se preguntarían cómo es que ambos seres lograron llegar a ese momento y para ser sinceros no había mucha ciencia tras ello. Todo comenzó con una reunión entre ellos, conversando de temas completamente banales, críticas por parte del demonio hacia los superior propios y del otro bando, mientras que el ángel hacía comentarios hacia las cosas actuales que realmente no lograba comprender cómo es que lograba cautivar de manera tan masiva a las personas tales como la tecnología o los programas de reality show. 

Más vasos llenos de vino iban y venían. Cantidades generosas de vinos de muchos años atrás. Décadas, pero en este punto de la situación era lo de menos.

Crowley besa los labios de Aziraphale como si fuese a pasar nuevamente el Armagedón, logrando percibir las ansias aflorar entre cada caricia, cada beso, cada suspiro, es como finalmente dentro de todo, logran conectar sus almas, intentando a través de todas estas pequeñas demostraciones de amor comunicar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aun cuando el miedo a perderse era algo tan latente que podía palparse en el aire. 

Crowley, con sus largos dedos acaricia suavemente las mejillas de Aziraphale, repartiendo besos por todo el rostro del ángel, deteniéndose en su frente, sus mejillas, sus pómulos, la punta de la nariz, rozando sus labios contra los ajenos, generando un fogoso beso gracias a la iniciativa del ángel. 

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y ambos seres parecían no estar saciados del todo.

— Crowley, querido. ¿Podrías para un poco? Sólo por un momento, por favor — Suplica el tembloroso ser celestial, el cual estaba siendo literalmente devorado por el intenso deseo de su querido demonio. No era que le molestara o se estuviera arrepintiendo, todo lo contrario, pero había algo que le estaba molestando de sobremanera y debía resolverlo cuanto antes, sino seguiría rondando por su cabeza hasta el fin de los tiempo y siendo un ser etéreo eso podía ser un verdadero dolor de culo.

Aziraphale se encontraba sentando en las piernas de Crowley, sintiendo las grandes e imponentes manos del demonio en sus caderas, sosteniendole como si se tratara del objeto más preciado de este mundo y todos los universos posibles. Tras varios intentos por separarse de los labios de Crowley, Aziraphale logró separarse, encontrándose con la mirada confundida de cierto pelirrojo 

— ¿Ángel? ¿Ocurre algo? No me digas que…

— ¿Qué? ¡No,no,no! Querido no. No es lo que piensas — Agitando sus manos frente a Crowley con la respiración agitada y sonrojado hasta las orejas. 

— ¿Entonces? — Alzando una ceja intenta de descifrar las reales intenciones de su querido ángel, intentando en el camino, regular su respiración de igual manera. 

Era cierto que se encontraba sobrio desde hace mucho ya, pero aquel dato no era algo que supiera el ángel, ya que no deseaba degustar a su querido ángel y no recordar nada de ello y amanecer un terrible dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente. Quería recordarlo todo, con lujo de detalle.

Aziraphale siendo incapaz de iniciar la conversación que se había esforzado tanto por ordenar en su cabeza en estos momentos se encuentra frente a su amado completamente mudo, mareado y por qué no decirlo, acalorado de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa ángel? Pensé que deseabas esto tanto como yo. Podemos parar cuando quieras, pero estoy seguro que me ocultas algo

— ¿Q-que te hace pensar que podría estar ocultando algo? Todo esta ti

— Si dices Ticky te boo sólo va a confirmar todo. Vamos, nos conocemos hace tanto y hemos pasado tanto. ¿En serio comenzarás a ocultarme cosas ahora? A tu querido demonio que te adora tanto — Susurra a escasos centímetros del rostro de Aziraphale, jugando con uno de los mechones del cabello ajeno sin ser capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, por no decir que se lo estaba devorando con la mirada.

Era cierto que para ciertas cosas Crowley tenía una paciencia de santo (nótese la ironía), pero en estos momentos la mente del demonio trabajaba a mil por hora y todas las posibles opciones que estaban pasando por su cabeza terminaba con resultados no muy gratos para su gusto, por no decir completamente trágicos y desgarradores.

Si, el pelirrojo es un dramático y todos sabemos eso.

— Es que, yo — Murmura, siendo apenas audible para cualquier ser viviente.

— ¿ Si? — Murmura de igual manera el demonio, intentando empatizar con el nerviosismo de su querido angelito. No era que dudara de sus sentimientos, pero sabía que la moral de Aziraphale era enorme y solía ser bastante castigadora, encargándose de hacerle sentir como si todo el tiempo estuviese haciendo el peor pecado del mundo aún cuando Aziraphale fuese (a los ojos de Crowley) uno de los ángeles más puros de la creación divina.

— Crowley, ¿qué es lo que somos? — Mirando los ojos de Crowley con la mayor determinación que su terrenal cuerpo le permite, aferrándose al demonio como si con aquella interrogante su cuerpo decidiera desintegrarse ante los nervios del pobre ángel. 

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Soltando una risa nerviosa acaricia los costados de la cintura de Aziraphale — Pensé que ya lo sabías. Somos pareja según tengo entendido ¿O acaso entendí mal? — Murmura la última parte sintiendo como ante la interrogante todo su cuerpo se tensa y el corazón comienza a latirle a mil por hora. 

— No,no,no, yo también deseo ser tu pareja, pero — Riendo por los nervios juega con las textura de la camisa ajena, esperando que gracias a ello, sus nervios pudiesen calmarse un poco.

— Ángel — Tomando sus manos con la mayor delicadeza del mundo y con toda la determinación y compasión que carga su mirada — Te he amado por más de 6000 años y he intentado de demostrártelo de todas las maneras posibles — Soltando una suave risa ante los nervios deposita un devoto beso en las manos ajenas — De ser posible te hubiera pedido ser mi esposo desde el día que nos conocimos, aunque hubiese preferido hacerlo durante el asalto en la iglesia. 

— ¿Y porqué en ese momento? — Conectando finalmente su mirada con la ajena, aventurandose a acariciar sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos, sintiendo como gracias a esto comienzan a disiparse sus nervios lentamente. Jamás ha dudado de los sentimientos de Crowley t estos son completamente correspondidos por Aziraphale, pero el temor a caer y ser un "mal ángel" eran mucho más grandes, generando que la desesperación se introdujera al interior de sí y se clavara la duda directamente en su consciencia, por decir lo menos. 

— Porque cuando tocamos nuestras manos estaba seguro de que sentías lo mismo que sentía por ti desde hace muchos años ya. Siglos por decir poco— Regalándole una cálida sonrisa ve como el ángel se deshace ante aquel sincero y dulce gesto de su travieso demonio. 

— Aunque yo diría que fue mucho antes de que me enamoré de ti.

— ¿Qué?

— Querido, se supone que el lento de la relación soy yo, no tú — Soltando una suave risa desvía la mirada — Creo que era demasiado cobarde como para poder expresarlo de una manera más clara, a diferencia tuya yo me considero más reservado, más asustadizo te atrevo a decir más cobarde que tú. 

— Aziraphale — Suspira acariciando su mejilla sin deshacer la unión entre sus manos, juntando su frente con la suya — Me imaginaba esta confesión de otra manera si te soy sinceros. ¡Demonios! — Exclamó exaltado llamando la atención del ángel.

— ¿Crowley? 

— De haber sabido esto hubiera traído el anillo para hacerlo más oficial — Sonríe orgulloso sin evitar besar los labios del ángel, el cual no cabe de felicidad ante los sinceros sentimientos de su demonio, sellando aquella promesa con aquel beso.

El destino podía ser algo enorme e incierto, pero de una cosa estaban seguros: se tendrían el uno al otro y sin importar qué, cuándo y cómo sabrían cómo solucionar cualquier dificultad. Después de todo, estaban de su lado.


End file.
